hidden love
by demonfox21
Summary: Misaki has to dress like a boy for a mission she is on, but her roommate Usui finds out she is a girl how will she finish her mission and will he keep it a secret? find out might make this a lemon later but for now it will be a rated k if you read it you have to review i love reading the reviews i get even if they are hateful -.- please enjoy my new story :3


Usui's POV

I sat in class bored out of my mind as I watch the guys set up a gross fish gut trap for the teacher when he walks in, the trap was easy all that did was fill a bucket with fish guts and water tied a string to it and set bucket on the top of the door, the string was tied to the door so when they open it all the fish gut water pores onto the teacher.

"You guys are going to get expelled you know" I warn them

They just laugh "that's are plan here" the bell rings and everyone sits down and waits

I hear someone stop at the door and the door slowly opens "ok class we have a new-" the teacher starts as the new guy walks in and triggers the trap and all the fish gut water covered him and he looks at the guys who did it and they gulp

"You guys come here for a second" he points to the floor in front of him

'He's so calm about this' I though holding my nose 'jezz I smell it from here' my eyes start to water from the horrific smell

The guys got up and walked over and got ready to be punched but he did something else, the guys head slowly tilted and he began to shake off like a dog getting the gross fish gut water all over them and left him cleaner, he turns around and walked out of the class room. Everyone starts laughing at the guys until the teacher walked in glaring at everyone who laughed.

"Usui go help him clean up, you both can be excused from classes for today. Oh and he is going to be your roommate this year" the teacher says to me

I sigh "fine with me I guess" I get up and follow the gross smell to find him

Normal POV

Usui followed the smell to his dorm and opened the door to see the guy about to take his shirt off but he heard the door open and stopped freezing like he did something bad. He looks back and stairs at Usui and made a hand movement and Usui heard something outside run "what do you want" he growls in anger

Usui opens the closet doors and tosses a towel to him "go take a shower you're making the dorm room smell, I'm your roommate Usui" Usui says flopping on his bed

The guys looks at the towel then Usui "uh, thanks I'm Misaki, I'll go take my shower now" he says and walks into the bathroom closing the door

Usui hears the shower start and gets up to open the windows to air out the fish smell, he grabs a book then notices Misaki didn't have any bags. He goes to Misaki's dresser and looks inside but there were no clothes, he sighs and goes to his dresser pulling out clothes to let him use.

"Hey Misaki I saw you didn't have clothes out here so I brought some of mine to use" he walks in a see Misaki with the towel around his chest and had longer hair

There both stare at each other not saying a word until there was a roar and a huge tiger with horns jumps on Usui going to attack "Yu no don't attack!" Misaki runs putting her arm out and Yu bites down onto her arm in stead, she winces a little and blood drips down onto Usui's shirt. The tiger lets go its ears back looking at Misaki with a sorry look.

"Go lay down" she orders the tiger and it quickly runs to the bed and lays down "and you wait out here" she grabs the clothes from Usui slamming the door behind her

Usui just lays there not sure about what just happened, he glances of at the tiger thing and pinches himself and blinks a few times "I'm not seeing things, there is a tiger…thing in my dorm and on top of that my roommate is a" the doors opens and Misaki is in baggy clothes

"A girl yes and that is Yu and it's both male and female and it's called a Mist Demon. Why because that's what my people named them" she says holding the towel putting pressure on the wound "and you have to keep this a secret from the other students only the school's head master knows who I am, so beyond these walls I am a male student and I am a normal person with no Mist Demon got it?" she pulling out a long rag and starts wrapping her wound up but doesn't do a good job at it and the wrap fall, her face was red still from when he walked in on her and she takes a deep breath "I'm sorry for Yu attacking like that and not telling you I was a girl, and I hope you don't mind me living here still the head master said I should stay with you because you're the only one he really trusts" she goes on but Usui Put his hand up to her mouth making her jump a little

'she is like a whole new person now, she just puts the tough act on to fool people' he thinks "I don't care your staying here but keep your voice down, it may be day light out and everyone should be in there classes for to day but there could be some guys skipping. If they were to hear you that would end badly for both of us" he says to her "got it? So if you're going to talk that loud use your guy voice" he add and she nods her head and he lets go of her

"well you don't have to grab me like that" she whispers in a upset tone until there was a knock on the door and she went into full panic "Yu stealth mode!" she yells quietly and the tiger gets up fast going small and jumps on her making them vanish and the clothes she wore fell to the floor

"Yo Usui its lunch break I came over to-" Usui's friend Hinata looks at the clothes on the floor and Usui's surprised look like he saw a ghost "what's wrong dude?" he laughs

Usui looks at Hinata who walked in just now "oh, it's nothing, so you came to eat lunch here? What happened did your girlfriend get mad at you for looking at other girls again?" Usui smirks evilly

Hinata blushes in anger "NO, I just thought you would be lonely. Plus I want to know about this new guy that got fish guts poured on him HAHAHAHA I bet that was funny!" he laughs

Usui sighs then sees a book being lifted up and dropped on Hinata's head "uh, you ok? And it wasn't funny I felt bad for him, that stuff smelled horrible" Usui laughs at Hinata looking around to see why a book hit his head 'guess she is invisible then' he thinks glancing around 'but the clothes dropped so it couldn't be her' he thinks

"That was odd, this book dropped on my head but the shelf is over there?" Hinata gets up and starts to look around "anyway eat up I brought you lunch" he tosses Usui a thing of bread and a drink, thou the drink didn't make it with out hitting something with a loud 'thuck' followed by Usui falling back all of a sudden. Hinata didn't see what happened and thought the drink hit Usui in the head and said sorry as he laughed.

The truth is the drink hit Misaki in the head and she tripped and fell on Usui and was scared to move, she held in she squeak from when she got hit and fell on him.

"Thanks Hinata but I'm going to hop in the shower ill see you later ok" Usui smiles

Hinata gives a pout look "you trying to hide something?" he huffs

"No-no-no!" Usui puts his hand up felt something round and soft including the feel a heart beating and he knew when Hinata left he was going to get punched or something "I just smell like the fish guts so go on before the smell get to you to!" Usui shouts and Hinata flips out not wanting to smell bad and ran out slamming the door

As soon as the door shut Misaki reappeared thanks to Yu jumping off as soon as the guy left and Misaki was off of Usui covering herself "LOOK AWAY!" she shouts with embarrassment a blush spread on her face

Usui looks away "you could have run into the bathroom or something" he says 'I saw things that I shouldn't have' he sighs

He hears her growls of anger "well he walked in and I couldn't open up the bathroom door with him in here now could i?!" she yells quietly "and you- you… YOU PERVERT!" she shouts out loudly and jumps on him tackling him to the floor once more "you touched my chest!" she hisses forgetting she was still naked

"Dude what was that noise just now?!" Hinata runs in seeing Usui under a nude Misaki who didn't see him run in and Hinata's face goes blank

Usui looks at Hinata in shock and gets Misaki to look over and see him blushing madly

"I'M SO SORRY" he shouts and running out super fast leaving Misaki and Usui starring at the door

Misaki is the first to break the silence "oops" she says glancing at Usui and he was looking at her as well (her face at least)


End file.
